¿Elizel, Rapunbeta?
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Siguiente cuento de HetaPrincess XD. Un ladrón grandioso, un caballo con complejo de Héroe y una heroina con 21 metros de cabello. ¿Mas descripción a esta locura de crossover? Romance, risas y drama no se harán esperar.
1. Una flor de sol

OKaaaay XD, debo admitir que fue culpa de la sartén, pero en parte que en otros fanfics sale que Elizabeta le cuenta Rapunzel como cuento de dormir a los niños que ha tenido que cuidar (). Y con variaciones leves, tanto a la original como a la de Disney... aquí les traigo otro hetaprincess XD.

* * *

><p>Gilbert POV~<p>

_Les contaré la historia, la historia del grandioso yo._  
><em>Está bien, debo de contarles otra, la que me llevó a una serie de desafortunados eventos, los cuales me han llevado a vagar, buscando un sueño.<em>

_Hace mucho tiempo, cayó una gota de sol, que creció en una flor y... no salgo yo. Y bueno, pues una vieja malvada llamada Madame Francinne la mantuvo oculta para ser siempre joven y bella. No salgo yo ¿Como va a ser grandiosa esta historia si no salgo yo?_  
><em>En fin. El caso es que la reina de la islita cercana<em> no awesome_ mas cercana se enfermó y su esposo fue a buscar un remedio, con ayuda del pueblo. Encontraron la flor, la reina se salvó ¡Aleluya, que felicidad! _(sarcasmo marcado)_ y nacio una linda niña con el pelo rubio como el sol. A quienes sus padres le pensaron poner Rapunzel, ya que su mamá tenía obsecion por los rapunceles, unos nabos que crecían ahí, pero a ultima hora..._

-Ese no es nombre cristiano_- le dijo el sacerdote a los reyes. _

_Y la nena se llamó Érzebeth._  
><em>Para festejar su nacimiento, sus padres lanzaron un farol de papel y nombraron la forma de esa flor mágica como el símbolo del reino y de su reinado.<em>  
><em>Todo muy lindo. Pero falto yo. <em>

_Pero Madre Francinne no quería perder su juventud y belleza. Ni que estuviera tan buena._  
><em>Así que una noche, entró al castillo y miró a la niña dormir. Descubrió que tenía el poder de la flor perdida y se la llevó.<em>  
><em>Largos años pasó esa pobre criatura encerrada en una torre, rejuveneciendo a Francinne, llamándola madre.<em>

_18 años sin salir, anhelando conocer qué eran los faroles que lanzaban cada año en su cumpleaños. Madre Fran le decía que eran las estrellas. _

_Para que no estuviera tan triste la cosa, le daremos a Èrzebeth un pollito ¿Les parece? Y con el juega luego de que lee, pinta y cocina._

_¡Y aquí es donde yo aparezco!_

_-¡Que cosas he visto hoy y eso que apenas son las 10 de la mañana!_

_¡Escapando de los guardias, a un paso de poner mi palacio soñado super awesome con grandiosas sirvientas que cumplirán mis caprichos... si tan solo ese maldito caballo con complejo de Héroe me deja alcanzar la bolsa que está al borde del árbol!_  
><em>Demonios, esta situación no es genial.<em>  
><em>Mira que caer 10 metros y sobrevivir no es cosa de todos los días. Y menos aún, encontrarte una torre en medio del bosque. ¿Que habrá ahí? <em>  
><em>Sin preguntarme demasiado, subí por la torre con mi grandiosa fuerza -ja, estos bellos brazos no solo son para admirarse, preciosas-, y entré por la ventana.<em>

_Y entonces todo se volvió negro. _

La muchacha que vivía en la torre lo golpeó con una sartén. Lo miró en el piso, un poco asustada. Le revisó las encías: no había rastro de los horripilantes colmillos que le había advertido Francinne. Su cara era amable hasta cierto punto.  
>¿Acaso él era malvado, como le había advertido su madre?<p>

-¿Que demon...?- golpe instantáneo de sartén y el ladrón quedó inconsciente otra vez. Érzebeth miró el morral que tenía y sacó su contenido: una corona.

Se la probó, y sorprendida, comprobó que le quedaba.

-¿Donde estoy?  
><em>Esto ahora sí es raro. En extremo raro: ¿Que otro ladrón ha sido atado por cabello... y mas cabello... y mas cabello? Seguí su ruta hasta encontrarme con dos ojos verdes que me miraban sorprendidos pero fieros. Y sostenían la posible causa de mi inconsciencia momentánea.<em>  
>-Escúchame bien... no pienses hacer nada y no te golpearé.<br>-Ah... no obligues al Grandioso Yo a usar su arma secreta- _¡Sí! ¡La infalible carita de perro pateado y remojado!... Que no sirvió. ¿Esta mujer es de acero o qué?_  
>-¿Vienes de afuera, no?<br>-Si entré por la ventana, obviamente.  
>-Entonces te propongo un trato: te entregaré la corona si...<br>-¿Sí?-_ Oh no, cuando una mujer dice eso no sabes que te pedirá._  
>-Me llevas a ver los faroles que sueltan por mi cumpleaños.<br>_¡Se los dije!_  
>-Está bien- suspiré. ¿Que tanto podría tardar una nena sobreprotegida en querer volver a su casa? Seguro me pediría volver a los 15 minutos.<p>

_Bien y aquí es donde comienza la desgracia: la señorita... es bipolar. Ni bien decía que amaba estar afuera cuando se dolía de haber traicionado a su madre._  
>-Oye, mira, yo, el grandioso Gilbert Beillschmint te libera del trato. Me das la corona, te regreso a casa y tú y tu mami trabajan en una relacion basada en la confianza de que no saldrás de ahí para emborracharte o cosas así. ¿Vale?<br>-Ni creas que soy tan sencilla.- _sonrió y continuó adelante. Definitivamente, parece decidida a probar su libertad.  
>Aunque... me agrada. Y su ganso es genial.<br>-_¿Tu ganso tiene nombre?_- le pregunté.  
><em>-Es un pollito. Y no, no le he puesto nombre por ahora  
>-¿Qué tal Gilbird? Es un nombre awesome como yo.<br>_Se quedó pensando. ¡Sabía que podía lograr ese efecto con ella!_  
>-Puede ser. Por cierto, soy Érzebeth.-<em> se presentó.<em>  
><em>Okay, no estoy seguro porqué en ese momento no relacioné el nombre de la niña ni los cabellos ni nada con el motivo del festival de las luces de cada año. De verdad, supongo que es porque me detuve a ver mi grandioso reflejo en el agua.<em>

* * *

><p>Siento que esta vez Gilbert me quedó mas cabrón y egocéntrico que nunca XD.<p>

Pero espero lo disfruten.


	2. Un sueño ideal

0_0 Mi bandeja de entrada del correo tenía como 10 o mas mails relacionados con la historia ¡Me hacen tan felíz! Muchas gracias por sus Faves, comentarios y Alerts.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien ¿No tienes hambre?-<em> luego de contemplar mi hermosura en el agua, decidí que era educado invitarla a comer, tal vez tuviera alguna que otra manera de librarme de ella y recuperar la corona. Mi palacio... De verdad, quiero un palacio.<em>  
>-Un poco... ya es la hora de la comida.<br>-Ah, conozco un restaurante de por aquí, llamado el Hábito. Se tardan mucho en servirte pero comes bien.  
>-Bueno... los monjes son buenos. ¿Porqué no?<p>

_Y ahí teníamos la taberna, muy linda por fuera. Pero por dentro, harta de rufianes de toda clase... ningún rival digno para el grandioso yo. _  
><em>Al ver a la chica del cabello largo y a su apuesto acompañante, era obvio que iban a atendernos bien. No, nos cerraron la puerta y un tipo señala el cartel que tenía en su mano.<em>  
>-¿Eres tú?<br>_Levanté su dedo: Mi retrato me desgraciaba. Me dibujaron una nariz ENORME, enorme como mi... bueno, es horario familiar, no debería decir esas cosas. ¿Es que los dibujantes del rey no saben dibujar una cara tan apuesta y con una nariz romana tan bella como la mía?_  
>-Eso ya es crueldad.- <em>me quejé.<em>  
><em>Y no es que sea cobarde... es que esos tipos tenían todos los impulsos de que me iban a echar al cazo de los frijoles y comerme vivo en burritos solo por el dinero que sería entregarme a la justicia.<em>  
>-¡Alto! ¡No lo maten!<em>- en menos de un santiamén, Érzi, como le diremos de cariño, los knoquéo con la sartén<em>- ¡Él es mi guía y lo necesito! Tengan compasión ¿Sí? ¿O acaso nunca han tenido un sueño?  
><em>Los rufianes la miraron y uno, rubio de ojos azules, le sonrió.<em>  
>-Yo sí. He soñado con un día llegar a ser un gran cocinero.<br>_Otro por allá añadió -por cierto, vestía como Torero-._  
>-¡Yo sueño con encontrar al amor de mi vida!<br>-¿Y tú, Gilbert?-_ me preguntó Érzi sonriendo. Nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta energía_  
>-Yo sueño con un gran palacio en una isla, tener muchas sirvientas sexys que respondan a mi grandiosa voz.<br>_Todos me abuchearon "que por que mi sueño era malo". ¿Que saben ellos de la grandiosidad?._  
><em>El caso es, que cuando vimos que el ejército del rey venía para acá -junto con ese desgraciado caballo con complejo de Héroe-, ya no supimos que hacer: Érzebeth sabía que yo estaba en malas relaciones con la justicia.<em>  
><em>Escondidos bajo la barra del bar, escuchamos llegar a los soldados y revisar a cada uno de ellos. El rubio y el torero me miraron y señalaron un pasadizo, el cual abrieron.<em>  
>-Gracias François por ayudarnos otra vez, compadre- <em>le dije ¿Señalé que ya le conocía? Ah no, porque estoy mas ocupado hablando de mí. Es un buen tipo.<em>  
>-<em>De rien<em>, Gilbert. Anda, ve por tu sueño.  
>-Eso haré.<br>-Le decía a la chica. El tuyo, es un asco- _dijo Antonio, otro de mis grandes compadres.  
>-<em>Gracias por ayudarme en esto, chicos_- dijo Érzebeth y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, para luego escapar conmigo  
><em>

Mientras la parejita principal huía por el pasadizo, los rufianes entretenían.  
>-Me parece que soy yo al que buscan.<br>-¡Que va, tú no te pareces!- dijo otro. Y entonces que aparece el caballo del cual mucho se ha quejado nuestro ladrón. Contempló el tugurio ese, donde había hasta un pinocho (tan malos no son despues de todo), las mesas de madera y sillas de barril.  
>-¡Alfred!- dijo el guardia al ver al caballo. Este, en su pose habitual de Héroe, comenzó a olfatear el piso y señaló. Ya sabían por donde buscar.<p>

Mientras tanto, Madre Francinne volvió a la torre, entrando desesperada por la puerta oculta.  
>En efecto: su amada flor había escapado de casa. Y la corona le había dado la idea de porqué lo había hecho. Así que salió a su búsqueda, deseando darle un buen escarmiento por haberla traicionado.<p>

-¿Cuanto nos falta para llegar?- preguntó Érzebeth, ya un poco cansada de tanto caminar. El sol parecía que se iba a poner en una media hora a lo mucho.  
>-Creo que mañana estaremos allá. Si quieres, nos detenemos aquí esta noche.<p>

El pollito y el ladrón se retiraron unos minutos a buscar leña para mantenerse calientes en la noche, pero por eso Gilbert se había hecho una cortada con una astilla muy grande. La chica de largo cabello lo notó y lo detuvo.  
>-Espera.- tomó su cabello y envolvió la mano del chico en el mechón.- Por favor, no entres en pánico.- cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar- <em> Flor que da fulgor,<br>Con tu brillo fiel, Vuelve el tiempo atrás, Volviendo a lo que fue. Quita enfermedad, Y el destino cruel, Trae lo que perdí, Volviendo a lo que fue. A lo que fue.._

_Sí, entré en Panico en ese momento. Pero sus ojos me tranquilizaron. Ella me tranquilizaba, siendo mas exacto._  
>-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer esto?<br>-Desde que recuerdo. Por eso estaba oculta. Madre Francinne dice que... este don es precioso y la gente desea mi cabello.  
>-Comprendo.<br>_Sonriendo, me miró. Sus ojos tenían una inocencia muy particular._  
>-¿Y tú que tienes que contar?<br>_Bajé la mirada._  
>-Nah, no creo que sea muy interesante la vida de un pobre huérfano.-<em> pero su sonrisa, invitaba a seguir contando<em>- Le contaba una historia a lso niños del Orfanato. El que mas encantado estaba era mi hermano Ludwig. Era sobre un hombre rico que hacía lo que quisiera con su dinero. Y para alguien que no tiene nada, eso lo era todo. Desde entonces, quiero poner una casa para vivir juntos mi hermano y yo.  
><em>Parecía que escuchaba atenta. Se veía muy linda.<em>  
><em>Y por un momento en mi vida y para siempre, pensé que sería bueno cumplir su sueño. Quiero decir, con tal de que ella sonriera así siempre.<br>_-Bueno, voy por mas leña.  
>-¿Te puedo decir algo? Yo creo... que tu sueño no es tonto.<br>-Eres la primera que me lo dice, gracias.

_Definitivamente, esa mujer debe ver su sueño hecho realidad._

Madre Francinne logró encontrar a la muchacha, pensando confundida sobre el albino.  
>-¡Amor, chèrie! ¡Que bueno que te encontré! ¡Venga, vamonos para la casa!<br>-No madre. Llegaré a ver esos faroles.  
>Los ojos azules la miraron con cierto desdén, similar a la desdeñosa niebla que las rodeó.<br>-Te herirán._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>El habito: Chiste local. Es un restaurante donde vivo, se tardan hasta media hora para servirte... un café. Lo maximo que hemos soportado, hora y media. Comes bien, el problema es el servicio, es verdad.<br>_


	3. Esta vez, todo es diferente

Me hacen, de verdad muy feliz sus comentarios, pocos -debe ser porque es school time- pero lindos :) y prometo tambien apurarme a escribir esto, para comenzar uno basado en la canción de Lovelessxxx ¿Fanaticas del Frying Pangle? Lo disfrutarán.

_Y tras el comercial, el capítulo jajajaja. Esta vez con forticalcio... que diga, mas largo ;)  
>Erzebet POV luego de la escena de las luces (en letra normal)<br>_

* * *

><p>Érzebet miró a Francinne a los ojos al oír eso. Ciertamente, al no conocer lo que era ser herida, no sabía lo que eso podría llegar a doler<br>La rubia mayor sonrió, perversamente y sacó la corona de un morral que traía. Se la entregó a la muchacha.  
>-Entrégasela y lo comprobarás. Es lo que quiere, si te abandona, no olvides que te lo advertí. Ponlo a prueba y sabrás.<br>Dicho esto, desapareció en la neblina.

_La corona. El símbolo del poder de una princesa. Lo mas preciado que tiene, perderla, cederla es perder sus derechos y privilegios. Y hasta el respeto.  
>Si todas las mujeres son princesas, ¿cual es su corona, qué les da poder y prestigio ante las otras personas?<br>Pero dejemosnos de filosofía  
><em>

_Volví, encontrándola confundida mirando la gran nada colosal _no awesome._  
>-<em>¿Te pasa algo?_- pregunté, de verdad preocupado.  
>-<em>No es nada._- sonrió.  
><em>

_El grandioso yo se soñaba en un harén de bellas odaliscas rubias, morenas y pelirrojas bailando la danza de los 7 velos, una llegaba especialmente tentadora. Lanzó un beso hacia mi asombrosa cara... demasiado húmedo, porque sentí la saliva en mi mejilla.  
>¿Saliva?<br>Me dí la media vuelta, aún medio adormilado, y al despertar ví al caballo blanco _tan amigo mío_.  
><em>-Ah, al fin vienes a pedirle disculpas al Grandioso Yo.

La rubia despertó con los gritos del albino y los relinchos del caballo, los buscó por unos minutos, algo divertida, encontrando al pobre ladrón acorralado contra un árbol y al corcel enojado, con su bota en el hocico.  
>-¡Hey, quieto bonito!- le dijo, poniendo las manos al frente, hasta que logró calmarlo, el pollito pió con autoridad- Ahora, sentado y devuélveme su bota. ¡Bien, que lindo caballo eres...-leyó la placa que tenía este- Alfred!.- lo acarició.- ¿Estás cansado de perseguir a ese vil ladrón?<br>-¿Perdoname?- se quejó el muchacho.  
>- Alfred, necesito pedirte un favor. Gilbert es mi guía en el mejor día de mi vida. Y lo necesito aquí, no en la cárcel... al menos estas 24 horas. Luego de eso, se corretean todo lo que quieran y gusten ¿Te parece bueno?... Y es mi cumpleaños.<br>Al menos, 24 horas no significaban una gran pérdida para el caballo. Bufando, pero entendió las condiciones de ella. Eso no significó que no lo dejara de pelear todo el camino._  
><em>

_Tras algunos pequeños inconvenientes, como que el largo del cabello de Érzebeth hacía que se lo pisaran -unas niñas por suerte se emocionaron con esos 21 metros dorados-, finalmente, estabamos ahí.  
><em>-¿Porqué la gente pone flores?- _preguntó al ver el mural que había en la pared de un edificio. Eran los reyes y su hija, aún una bebé._  
>-En este festival recuerdan a la Princesa perdida.<em><br>El hambre ya nos estaba ganando, así que me formé a comprar algo de comer en los puestos que hay en la calle. Cuando menos cuenta me dí, ya estaba ella sacando a bailar a toda la gente de la plazoleta. Yo incluido._

_Dibujar con ella los soles que se mostraban en las banderillas del festival, con ayuda de los gises, como los maddonari que recorrían las ciudades.  
>Robar panquecillos para el postre y luego huír de los guardias.<br>Leer y descubrir juntos un nuevo mundo.  
>Bailar.<em>

_Esta mujer tiene una energía increíble. Hacer todo eso en la tarde, en la espera del momento culminante en que veríamos al fin los faroles que ella tanto anhelaba ver y tener energía de sobra. Yo me esmeraría por hacerla una gran noche. Porque no sería grandioso si no le cumplieara grandiosamente su sueño.  
>Una barca especial para el momento, remando como el perfecto caballero que puedo llegar a ser a pesar de todo. Y Alfred en la orilla muy entretenido comiendo manzanas. Ese caballo está bastante gordito, si puedo decirlo.<br>-Oye, te extralimitaste- se rió al ver todo.  
>-Es el mejor día de tu vida ¿No? El grandioso yo se esmerará en volverlo lo mejor que jamás podrás volver a tener.<br>_

_El pueblo entero que esa noche rezaba porque su querida princesa estuviera viva y sana. Una bella cadena de oraciones demostrada en las lámparas que lanzaban. Lámparas que iluminaban los bellos ojos verdes de Érzebeth, que las miraba, embelesada. Enamoradísima de esa escena, con su infantil asombro a flote, su encanto personal.  
>Tomó en sus manos la lámpara de los reyes, apoyando en ese modo su oración.<br>Volteó a verme, dos lámparas se sostenían en mis manos, mostrando una sonrisa ya no arrogante. Porque quería estar con ella, ahí, en ese momento.  
><em>

Me emocionó ver eso. Tal vez, aún siendo un ladrón y un orgulloso narcisista, él era bueno, tal vez yo... debería reconsiderar muchas cosas respecto a ¿nosotros?  
>Saqué el morral que cargaba. Y le entregué la corona.<br>-Estaba asustada, aunque sé que debí dártela antes.  
>-Eso ya no importa.- apartó mis manos- Ahora es solo este momento tú y yo.<br>Porque en sus ojos había algo que yo no había logrado descifrar hasta ese momento._  
><em>Había visto la luz, en él.  
>Estaba enamorada, porque él me había enseñado un nuevo mundo, las luces que quería ver.<p>

_Lentamente, nos inclinamos, a punto de besarnos. Que mas daría por poderla besar.  
>Sin embargo, me contuve, solo acaricié su mejilla y miré sus ojos, disfrutando los ultimos momentos en que las lámparas brillarían en sus ojos grandes como la luna llena.<br>_

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Madame Francinne, que de algún modo de su envejecido cuerpo había logrado volver a invocar sus pretéritos poderes. Gilbert guió la barca a la orilla otra vez, apenas terminó el espectáculo.  
>-Espérame. Volveré pronto.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando la corona.<p>

La dama, a la luz de la luna llena, se veía menos envejecida. El ladrón la observió y no necesitó mucho para reconocerla como bruja. Ella solo sonrió, perversamente, mostrando las bellas perlas intactas de sus dientes.  
>-Tu rapunzel no volverá. O mejor dicho, no volverás a ella.<br>-¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Chan chan chaaaaaaan!<p>

Suspenso, soy una autora malvada XD


	4. Elegía al amor perdido

Siguiente capitulo, cada vez menos para el final.  
>Usé parte del cuento original esta vez.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí los ojos no había nada. Todo era negro. Es decir, no era de noche, porque no había luna. Ni siquiera las lámparas de esa noche, ni la luna, ni siquiera alguna leve luz a la lejanía.<br>Ni la luz de sus bellos ojos verdes.  
>Estaba ciego. Francinne, con una aguja había sido la criminal.<p>

-Mon ami, deja de quejarte.  
>-Debo poder verla, François, maldición.<br>Antonio y el rubio me encontraron en el bosque, la cara posiblemente ensangrentada. Desorientado. Ellos me vendaron los ojos.  
>-Debo de encontrarla. Cueste lo que cueste.<br>El español debió de dar un suspiro de compasión por mi desesperación. Ya que me tomó la mano.  
>-Gilbert, puede ser que la ames demasiado, pero te costará trabajo encontrarla siendo ciego.<br>-La encontraré.

_-_¡Nos vamos, Érzebeth!  
><em>Ella no se pudo quejar. Luego de que el desapareció, con la corona, tras ese bello momento, se sentía herida. Sola otra vez en su nueva torre, con el pollito Gilbird.<em>  
><em>Hasta que un día, le ató una carta a la pata al pollito. Era un atardecer rojizo, como sus ojos.<em>  
><em>-<em>Dale esta carta. Por favor.- le dio un beso a Gilbird y este partió.

¿Como la encontraría? No importaba. Tras aprender a caminar con un bastón, falsificado otra identidad, y hecho de Fran y Toño mis cómplices, que me seguirían de lejos -ellos siempre se detienen a ligar, en mi estado ni como. Pero si pudiera ver les ganaría, porque soy grandioso-, tomé el camino, buscando la torre. Con mi caballo-nuevo-amigo-fiel Alfred.  
>Llegamos a la torre donde la encontré. Su olor seguía ahí. El eco de su risa, de su canto.<br>Sin embargo faltaba Érzi.  
>-Lo siento- dijo Antonio, poniendo su mano en el hombro.<br>-Viene algo.- me dí la vuelta, oía un pío de lo mas grandioso.- ¡Gilbird!  
>Seguro mis amigos se quedaron de piedra.<br>-Chérie ¿Tienes mascota aparte del caballo?  
>-¡Este pollo es muy grandioso para ser mascota!- lo acaricié- ¿Como estás precioso?- un pío por respuesta. Tenía algo en la patita. Lo tomé y era un papel. Suspiré, porque al tacto parecía una pequeña carta y no podría leerla.<br>-¿Era de ella?- preguntó Antonio. Asentí y tomó la carta para leerla.

_¿Qué debería hacer? no logro entender_  
><em>Ya no me importa que nos hundamos aún más<em>  
><em>Amarga como sal, no la he vuelvo a probar<em>  
><em>Porque yo aprendí tí lo que era el placer<em>  
><em>Tu amor que siempre fue de lo más dulce que<em>  
><em>Hubiera deseado y yo solo quiero despertarme.<em>  
><em>-Erzebeth<em>

-Con mayor razón la encontraré. Gilbird, guíanos a ella.  
>No puedo suponer que caras hacen pero seguro otra vez pensaron que estaba loco por ir tras una mujer que aseguraba que quería escapar de su sentimiento. En mis locuras no me seguirían<br>Pero lo mas inquietante fue que François reconoció el papel.  
>-Es de mi hermana, Francinne, la bruja.- suspiró- No hay mucha oportunidad si ella tiene a la chica de cabellos dorados consigo. Érzebeth debe ser muy poderosa, si puede curar.<br>-La venceremos. Y ella será libre.

Mientras tanto, en la tore, esperando una respuesta del de cabellos platinados, la chica volvió a ver el unico recuerdo de aquel día: un pañuelo. Un pañuelo con el sol dorado estampado en él. Miró en su habitación y toda ella estaba pintada con esos soles, pero escondidos en un hada, en un espacio entre las nubes.  
>Y su mente comenzó a girar. La corona, la niña del mural.<br>-Yo soy la Princesa.  
>No mas miedo, no mas temor a quedarse ahogada en sus sentimientos ahora que sabía quien era.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo corto.<br>La carta de Elizabeta en realidad es unos versos de Aimai Elegy (Elegía al amor perdido) de Deco*27 con Marina -no Gumi- y me pareció apropiada porque en otros versos ella dice sentirse "ahogada", perdida, temerosa.


	5. Hoy quiero estar junto a tí

Ultimo capitulo, con epilogo.

* * *

><p>Francinne no estaba muy sorprendida cuando vio al Mal Trío (y de agregados el caballo y el pollo). Los esperaba, francamente, habiendo notado lo que sentía el albino por la muchacha. Por eso le había quitado la vista.<br>Érzebeth solo pudo ver como ella sonreía malvadamente luego de encerrarla en un armario, amarrada.

-¿Eres tú?  
>Gilbert avanzó seguro, hacia la mujer que hablaba, olía y caminaba como Érzebeth. Sus amigos debieron de haberle detenido, pero para ellos, no había diferencia entre la chica que habían conocido en la taberna y la que se presentaba ante ellos.<br>Y fueron las manos sin moral del albino lo que le confirmaron la información.  
>-Érzi tenía más al frente.<br>El francés y el español solo pudieron golpearse la frente, casi a punto de decirle tarado.  
>El pollito, mientras tanto, reconoció que esa no era su dueña y se lo indicó al español, mientras François y Gil le hacían batalla a la hechicera, que retomó su forma apenas con esa declaración.<br>-El ciego que por amor hará una tontería y mi tonto gemelo... ¿Como es que sigues viviendo, si yo soy la que encontró la fórmula de la inmortalidad?- se burló Francinne.  
>-Somos un espejo, <em>soeur<em>, como tú existes, existiré yo.- respondió con el mismo tono su hermano, invocando un hechizo con los gestos de sus manos.

Antonio, por su parte siguió al caballo héroe y al pollito, dentro de la nueva prisión de la muchacha, llevando de la mano al albino.  
>-<em>Tiempo aquel... persiguiendo un sueño<em>- susurró Gilbert, caminando a tientas- _Tiempo fue en la obscuridad_  
>-Eh... amigo, no es tiempo de ponerse a cantar- le dijo Antonio, mirando hacia atrás asegurandose de que François les cubriera la espalda, para que la bruja no les hiciera daño.<br>Al ciego no le importó, continuó cantando, buscando a través de las puertas de la torre.  
>-<em>...Si aquí está, me es fácil ver...<em>  
>Calló, esperando respuesta. Una voz clara como el cristal respondió.<br>-_...Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue... a lo que fue._  
>-¡Érzi!- tocó la puerta desesperado. Aunque ¿Que pensaría ahora que lo encontraría ciego?<br>-¡En un momento te sacaremos!- continuó Antonio. En lo que Fran había entretenido a su hermana, él se había logrado escabullir y le había robado las llaves. Las revisó rápidamente, eran 36, y tomó la número 18.  
>Abrió perfectamente, mostrando a Elizabeta atada, en un cuarto sin ventana alguna. Su larga cabellera resplandecía aún, por la canción mágica de la flor. Ella sonrió aliviada hasta que vió los ojos turbios de su amado. Este caminó lentamente hacia ella, guiándose por el instinto un poco.<br>-Ya sé que no esperabas verme así- se puso de rodillas y le tomó la cara entre sus manos. Podía sentir las lágrimas tibias de la muchacha deslizarse por sus mejillas para caer en sus manos.  
>-Fue ella. La mataré- declaró. Su cabello, de algún modo, cobró vida y derritió las cadenas que la ataban. Salió de ahí con paso seguro y se dirigió a donde estaba François, casi vencido por su hermana.<br>-¿Tan débil eres? Nunca aceptaste los poderes de la oscuridad- se rió la rubia. En eso, sintió la fuerza de una cuerda muy suave: el cabello de Elizabeta, habiendo sido lanzado por su dueña.  
>-¡Ya no mas, Francinne!- rugió, tirando de su cabello- Toda mi vida, encerrada aquí, porque estaba mas segura. Pero el verdadero peligro siempre fuiste tú.<br>-¡Suéltame, mocosa!- gritó a su vez la malvada mujer, sintiendo como el aire se le acababa. François se levantó preparando el hechizo definitivo. Avanzó hacia ambas, sacó una espada y cortó la cabellera, que al instante se tornó castaña.  
>-Ahora, quédate encerrada en tu delirio, hermana- terminó al decir el hechizo y el cabello se convirtió en un tronco torcido, donde solo de muy cerca se escuchaban los gritos de furia de la mujer.<br>Asombrados, los tres que podía mirar, contemplaron el árbol. Gilbert solo sentía las malas vibras de esa zona.  
>-El poder...- suspiró Elizabeta- Lo perdí antes de poderte curar, Gil.<br>-Aún queda algo- le dijo Fran, poniendo las manos de ambos juntas.- Y perdona, me dejé llevar.  
>-No lo hagas si no quieres.- respondió el chico.<br>-Quiero.- le dio un beso en los párpados, con ternura- Y te quiero.

Epílogo.

_Después de que recuperé la vista gracias a ella, por su tono de pelo y la marca que tenía en un brazo, descubrimos que era la Princesa que todos habían buscado por años. Los reyes la reconocieron y tomó la posesión de su poder. A nosotros, por haberla ayudado, nos convirtieron en caballeros y nos perdonaron._  
><em>François desapareció poco después.<em>

_Su color de cabello original era castaño claro, nació rubia por la flor del sol. _  
><em>El caballo con complejo de héroe, fue nombrado capitán de la policía luego de que regresamos ¿Pueden creerlo? Y el grandioso Gilbird conoció una linda pollita. Ya tienen mas de tres decenas de hijos.<em>

_¿Y nosotros?_  
><em>Bueno... esperemos no salga con el cabello color rubio el futuro heredero. Se ve tan emocionada por ser madre que pasa el día entero tejiendo.<br>_- ¿Otra vez les estás contando ese cuento a los niños del orfanato, Gilbert?- se rió la Princesa Elizabeta, al aparecer en la sala del palacio donde su esposo recibía a los niños una vez a la semana.  
>-¡Es la historia del grandioso yo... y la grandiosa Rapunzel!<p>

* * *

><p>Soeur: Hermana.<p>

Espero les haya gustado :D


End file.
